Botan's Sky Blue Hair
by FerryGirlAyame
Summary: Botan's hair is natural.Or so she claims.Now,a certain fire demon has found out her deepest secret and is blackmailing her to do his bidding.
1. Out of hair dye!

Who knew Botan had a deep dark secret that she didn't blurt out before?Well,she does,and it has something to do with her hair color.

"Noooo!!!"Botan shrieked. "I'm our of hair dyyeee!!!"

Everyone has a secret. And Botan's is that her hair color isn't natural.

"What's everyone going to say after I show up with brown hair after telling everyone I had blue hair?!Botan screamed. "Yusuke will tease me for as long as I live!!" (starts searching for something to hide her hair)

"Aha!A hat!That should do the trick!!"Botan said gleefully. "Nobody has to know about my hair."

So,Botan went strolling in the streets with a big,giant hat to where Yusuke,Hiei,Kuwabara,and Kurama were.

"What's with your hat,Botan?"Yusuke asked in a confused voice. "Do you know you look completely ridiculous in that?"

"Well,EXCUSE me!"exclaimed Botan. "I just wanted to try out a new style."

"Hn,stupid things ningens do these days."

"Hey,I'm not a ningen!" said Botan.

"Well,you sort of are now since your spending a lot of time in earth now." Yusuke replied.

"Well..."Botan trailed off as she stared at Hiei. "Uh,H-Hiei...w-why is your Jagan uncovered?"Botan stuttered nervously.

"Hn. Looking to see if there are any demons watching us." Hiei replied carelessly.

"OH!WHEW!Heh heh.."Botan said relieved.

'Close call.'thought Botan to herself.'I've got to start avoiding Hiei and Kurama. They're too smart..'

"Heh,well we've got to all go now,right?" Botan said quickly. "Let's separate."

"Onna..I want a word with you..." Hiei said with a smirk.

'Oh no,just what I was afraid of!ARGH!' thought Botan helplessly.

"Y-yes Hiei?What would you want from a girl like me?Would you like a-a tissue?Y-Yeah you probably just want a tissue,r-right?I-I'll go g-get a tissue,okay?" Botan started blabbering nervously. "O-or maybe you want news about Yukina. S-she's fine."

"Onna..

"Or maybe you'd like some more colorful clothes!"

"Onna!"

"Or maybe contacts to change your red eye color!

Hiei narrowed his eyes. More colorful clothes?Color contacts?The girl must have a death wish.

"Oh I know!Another katana!"Botan said in relief."Or maybe even a PET!!!!

"ONNA!"

Botan snapped out of her blabbering."W-well?What do you want?"Botan asked with a big gulp.

"Well,for one thing,when I was "looking for demons",I saw what's under your hat."said Hiei sarcastically.

Botan gulped. Hiei smirked.

"So,I suggest you explain." Hiei's smirk grew bigger and bigger by every word he said.

"Well,uh...um...I sorta..um..well...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!"yelled Botan. "Can't you see I'm having a hair problem here?!

"I can see that. But,you'll never know when I would just tell."

Botan gaped at Hiei. That was the closest she had ever gone to seeing him happy.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."


	2. It's time for making brownies!

'Great Botan. You did just great.' Botan thought sarcastically to herself.'You let HIEI out of all people find out your deepest secret.' Botan recalled the time when Hiei confronted her.

Flashback

Hiei smirked. "Meet me by the oak tree by ten where I will give you 'something' in exchange for keeping your secret.

Botan gulped. The way he said 'something' scared her. The whole time she wondered what he meant. What would he possibly give her?

End Flashback

Botan reached the oak tree. She gulped after seeing Hiei waiting there holding something that looked like a very long list.

"Hello,Hiei!"said Botan with false cheerfulness. "Why would you call me here at this late hour?"

"Drop the act,onna."

"Oh fine. But what's THAT!" Botan asked as she eyed the list suspiciously.

Hiei smirked. "Hn. Nothing. Just a list of things to do on your part to keep my silence.

"WHAT?!" screeched Botan. "Let me see that!" After looking at the very long list,Botan almost fell over. "Umm...Hiei?Are you serious?"

"Hn. What do you think?" Hiei sneered.

"Y-You're evil!" gasped Botan with her eyes as large as saucers. "Tell Keiko that Yusuke hates her?Tell Kurama that I think redheads are stupid and ugly?Bake five hundred brownies for Yukina by tomorrow?!Tell Kuwabara to shove off?Tell Koenma to get you a new katana?Make sure you are off parole?" Botan gasped again. "S-stop acting happy and idiotic for a day?!Run around the streets saying 'I am stupid,I am stupid?!' And...KISS KOENMA'S OGRE ON THE CHEEK!!!!"

"Yes." replied Hiei in a bored voice. "Whatever order you decide to do them in,bake the brownies first."

"Fine." said Botan through gritted teeth. "I never thought a day would come where you were blackmailing me.

"Well,it did,didn't it?And don't even think about going for help to anyone."Hiei said threateningly.

Botan snorted. "As if I needed anyone else to know my secret."

"Good."

"Whatever Hiei,thanks a lot." Botan spat out.

"You're welcome any day." Hiei said sarcastically.

Botan sighed. "Okay,I'll go get started with the brownies.

At Botan's apartment

"ARGH!How do you work this 'brownie mix' thingy?!" Botan said to herself as she mixed the ingredients as listed in the instructions. "Oh,it must be the thing to pour in the cup. No,wait. Not in the cup!Silly Botan."

Conversations went like this for the rest of the night.

"WHEW!I'm DOOONNNEE!" exclaimed a very happy Botan. Then,a gloomy thought hit her. "Now I just have to walk miles and miles to Genkai's temple. Oh joy." Now,in place of a happy Botan,was a sarcastic Botan. "Oh well,at least I'm doing something good for Yukina. Stubborn Hiei,not telling her about her REAL brother."

End of Night

"It's morning." yawned Botan. "Why do I feel so sore?" Then,she remembered the brownie-making of the day before.

"Maybe I can ask someone for a ride!" Botan thought hopefully.

"Actually,I'm so dumb!I could've thought of riding my oar the whole time!" yelled out an excited Botan.

Later At Genkai's Temple

"Here you go,Yukina-chan." chattered Botan excitedly .She felt good for bringing brownies for Genkai and Yukina.

"Thank you,Botan." said Yukina sincerely. "I never knew you were so thoughtful."

"You're welcome,hun!" Botan replied. She knew Hiei was watching from afar. She grinned. "Yukina,Hiei's the one who thought of the idea!" Revenge was sweet.

Yukina blinked. "How kind of him,I must send him something in return."

Botan smiled. "Yes of course,Yukina."

Out of Genkai's temple.

"Do you wish to die?" Hiei said angrily. "How dare you even HINT her that I'm her brother?"

"Geez. Calm down,Hiei. She has no clue."

"Fine." said Hiei begrudgingly. "But you have to do the part where you tell Kurama about the redhead thing next.

Botan sighed. It was going to be a looonnngg day.


End file.
